A Misunderstanding
by CV broken-hearted girl
Summary: Dimitri thinks Rose never loved him and was with Adrian, so when she tells him she's pregnant with his child, he doesn't believe her. He can't handle it and leaves to guard Natasha Ozera. What will happen? Guess you'll have to read AND review!
1. Chapter 1

**_If you're a fan of those Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha stories, read this story! _**

_Okayyy, I know this has been done a lot! This is my second story with a plot like this:P. _

**_Please, please, please, read and review!_**

_I tried my best with this chapter, so if it sucks please tell me!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters. _

* * *

I stood there, remembering everything that had happened just yesterday night. Dimitri and I finally showed how much we loved each other. I couldn't be happier! Everything seemed so perfect! Dimitri and I will finally have our happy ending. "Little . . . dhampir!" I turned around to see Adrian. He did not look well. I had been walking around the wards, I don't know what Adrian would be doing around here. I knew Dimitri had a shift right now, I was planning on visiting him.

"What are you doing here Adrian?" he came closer, I could smell the alcohol already. His button up shirt was half buttoned, and half tucked in his shirt. His hair was all to one side, it was really messy, not in a good messy.

"I needed to talk to you." he says getting even closer to me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"About?" I said taking a step back, but then he took two steps forward. This doesn't seem like something Adrian would do. I think the alcohol and spirit finally got to him. He took another step toward me. Before I could move away or do something he grabbed both sides of my face, i couldn't get away. Then he kissed me, but I did not kiss him back, before I could push him away I heard _Dimitri's_ voice.

"Get away from her!" he said and then got Adrian's shirt and pulled him to the floor. He didn't do anything else, probably because Adrian is not only a Moroi but also the queen's great-nephew. Dimitri started to walk away.

"Dimitri wait!"

"No Rose, if you wanted to be with him you could have just told me in the first place." He said not looking me in the eyes. It broke my heart for all of this to be happening.

"I don't love him! I never have! I didn't kiss him okay? He's drunk! How would you expect me to kiss him when I'm with you?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, you can do whatever you want with him now." He said and then left. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. He probably thinks I'm a blood whore now. I finally had him now, now he left me. I can't believe I was so stupid!

I haven't talked to Dimitri since everything that happened two weeks ago. I've seen him but he acts like I'm not even there. I think I rather just die then go through all of this. Adrian tied apologizing but I said I forgave him. There is no reason to hate him, because hating him won't make Dimitri believe me. Adrian tried talking to Dimitri also, but he didn't listen to him. He said I was making Adrian say that. I think I should just give up, maybe there's a reason all of this is happening.

All of this was distracting me from the graduation, I hardly trained now. I got up from my bed changed to working out clothes. I put my hair in a ponytail and left my room.

All of this has also separated me from Lissa, in these last two weeks I've only seen Lissa like probably once. Before she and Christian were practically inseparable.

Instead of going straight to the gym I decided to run laps to warm-up. My plan was to run ten laps but I ended up running eight. It was strange; my lower stomach had started to hurt. It went away when I started walking toward gym. I walked in and went straight to the punching bag. After about ten minutes of doing that I started feeling a little light-headed. No one else was inside so I just kept working out. Then the door opened, I turned around and saw Dimitri. He ignored me and went to lift weights. I didn't feel like working out anymore, so I decided to leave. But when I turned to leave, I somehow lost my balance and fell, I couldn't get back up. "Roza!" I heard Dimitri call and then heard him running toward me. But I don't know what happened next because I blacked out.

When I woke up, I knew where I was already; I've been here too many times to not recognize it. I was at the school's clinic. I looked to the right side of me and saw Dimitri was there sitting on a chair. I gasped; I didn't know why I fainted or why everything was happening. Dr. Olendzki then came in. "Guardian Belikov, would you mind stepping out for a moment while I speak to Rose?" Dimitri just nods and leaves the room. Dr. Olendzki looks at her clipboard and then at me.

"What's wrong with me? Am I going to die or something?" I say even though I highly doubted it.

"No, Rose. I have some big news though." I then started getting scared, what the heck is going on?

"Just tell me already please!" I say not being able stand the suspense any longer.

"You're pregnant." She says. I didn't know what to do or say. Did she make a mistake? Did she somehow mix up my paper work with someone else's? That can't be possible, I've only been with Dimitri, and he's a dhampir! Dhampir and other dhampir can't have kids!

"There has to be a mistake, that can't be possible." I say.

"There is no mistake."

"Can I leave?" I didn't really want to stay there anymore; if I did I'd probably go crazy from just thinking. She took a deep breath and then nodded.

"But please be careful." She said and then left. I got up from the bed and as soon as I opened the door, instead of Dimitri, Lissa was there.

"Oh my goodness Rose! What happened?" I still hadn't told her about Dimitri and me.

"Lets go to my room." I say, looking at the floor. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant! Is this a miracle or is this somehow a false pregnancy? I unlocked my door and sat on my bed. "Tell me." Lissa said.

"Okay. After a few training sessions I started having feelings for Dimitri—"

"You mean Guardian Belikov?" she exclaimed and I just nodded. "Isn't he like ten years older then us?"

"Seven years. I know I was stupid but let me finish. Well on the night Victor kidnapped you, he put a spell on me and Dimitri, making us want each other. But afterwards Dimitri said he didn't have feelings for me, we didn't do anything that night. After Natalie attacked me, he admitted his feelings to me. So after that the most we would do was kiss, but then two weeks ago on the night I took the darkness from you and lost control . . . Dimitri and I finally made _love_. Things seemed so perfect . . . but one night Adrian was drunk and kissed me, Dimitri saw and thinks I cheated on him and never loved him. Now he wont even speak to me."

"But he was the one who told me you were at the clinic." she says looking really confused.

"Well earlier today, I was training and fainted; he took me to the clinic . . ."

"Do you know why you fainted?" She asks.

"Yeah, Dr. Olendzki said I'm . . . _pregnant_." I say and Lissa gasps.

"Who's the father? It can't be Dimitri's, did you cheat on him?"

"No! I haven't been with anyone else! I don't know how its possible!"

"Maybe its because you're shadow kissed . . ."

"That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How can being shadow kissed let me have kids with other dhampir?"

"Gosh! It was just a theory!"

"I'm sorry; I'm just really confused right now." It actually felt nice to finally tell Lissa everything.

"Are you going to tell Dimitri?" Would I be able to? Will he believe me? I didn't answer her so she said, "Rose you have to tell him. He's the father, don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Fine, I'm going to tell him." I say while getting up. I am having Dimitri Belikov's baby! I haven't thought about that. This is more then the best thing ever! He's always wanted kids now we're going to have one! Then all my dreams were ruined, "Oh my gosh! Lissa what about my mom! How am I going to tell her? She going to think I'm a blood whore!" My mother hardly visited me, the most she did when I returned with Lissa was send me an Email! But when she finds out that I'm pregnant! I am so screwed!

Instead of just being Janine Hathaway's daughter, I'll be Rose Hathaway, pregnant at the age of seventeen!

"Rose, just tell Dimitri. You guys will figure it out." She says. I nod again and leave my room. I decide that Dimitri's room is probably where he'll be at. As I get closer to the hallway where his room is at, I hear voice more and more clearly. I recognize one voice as Dimitri's, and the other one, well I didn't really know who it was, it ringed a bell but I couldn't figure it out. I looked and saw Dimitri with his back to me and Natasha Ozera, Christian's aunt.

"Dimitri, you know it's a good deal. We can get married, have kids, everything! You even told me you're not training Rose anymore, what's stopping you now?" Tasha came to bug Dimitri about becoming her guardian again. I felt like yelling at her or something but I kept quiet.

"I'll think about it." he told her, she smiled, turned and left the opposite way of me. I heard Dimitri sigh, so I decided to show myself.

He was about to go back inside of his room, but I stopped him. "Dimitri, I need to speak to you." I said in a calm voice, as if everything were fine and normal.

"What do want to talk about Rose?" he said in an uninterested voice. I felt like just leaving, letting him become Tasha's guardian, and make his life. But I at least have to tell him about our baby.

"I'm pregnant." I say. As soon as I say it he turns utterly serious.

"Wow, when I said you can do whatever you want with Adrian, I didn't think you'd take me seriously. But I don't see why you're telling me, are just trying to purposely hurt me?"

"Stop it! Okay please! I think I've had enough already! I didn't do _anything_ with Adrian! He's _not_ the father!" I exclaim.

"You were with someone else?"

"No! Don't you get it! You're the father!" he shook his head.

"That's not possible─"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not some blood whore okay! This baby is yours!"

"Rose, it's not possible! How do you expect me to believe you, when I caught you kissing another guy?" I'll never convince him, he'll always think I'm just some blood whore. I turn and leave; there was no use in telling him. I was so stupid. I go back to my room, now what am I going to do? I have to become Lissa's guardian, but I'm definitely not going to abandon my baby. That's a promise. I touched my stomach and smile, a tear then runs down my face. That night I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I decided to go talk to Lissa and tell her what happened with Dimitri. I take a shower and leave my wet hair down. I find Lissa with Christian. "Hey guys!" I say as I come toward them. When Lissa sees me her eyes go wide and then she avoids my eye contact, this can only mean one thing, she's hiding something from me. "Lissa what's─" I stop when I see Tasha and Dimitri. Dimitri is loading Tasha's car with his stuff. He accepted her offer! I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my world was falling apart.

Maybe it is.

* * *

_Oh my gosh!_

_Did you like? _

_Does it sound intresting?_

_Should I go on? _

_REVIEW:)_

_(:_CVBHG_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two!**

**Thanks for you reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

* * *

I got the idea out of my head, my world was not ending. How could it when there was life growing in me from my baby. My world wasn't at an end, it was only the beginning. I was going to start a new life, without Dimitri. All my love was going to my friends and my baby.

I lightly place my hand on my stomach and smiled.

Just then Dimitri and Tasha walked over to where Lissa, Christian, and I were standing. I looked over at Tasha's car and saw it fully loaded with Dimitri's belongings. "I'll visit you soon." Tasha says to Christian and then hugs him.

Christian just nods and then Tasha goes to Lissa. "Make sure to take care of him for me." Tasha says to Lissa.

"I'll try." Lissa says and laughs. Tasha then gives her a small hug.

"I wish you all my luck: hope to see you as a wonderful guardian some day." Tasha then says to me and surprises me by also hugging me.

"Thank you." I try my best to sound nice.

"Well we better get going; we don't want to miss our flight to California." Tasha says.

"You live in California? I thought you lived in Maryland or something."

"I moved, I live in Visalia, California now." She says happily, smiling at Dimitri.

"Isn't it really sunny there? Won't you get tired easily?" Lissa asks her.

"Yeah, but its worth it, its just so nice there. But since it's a little far, I wont be able to visit often." Responds Tasha, and I saw Dimitri look a little . . . relieved! Like he was happy he wasn't going to see me. "Okay, well goodbye." Tasha says to us, waves and turns to walk to her car.

But Dimitri is still standing in the same spot. It seemed like if he didn't want to leave, but maybe I was mistaken, because he was just relieved like a minute ago! That just made no sense. He then looks at me, our eyes lock for a second, but he turns away and starts walking to Tasha's car.

"Dimitri, wait!" I yell as I speed walk over to him. He looks at me confused, his eyes showed a little bit of love, sadness, and . . . but before I could figure it out he closed his eyes and reopens them looking at the ground now.

"What do you want, Rose?" he demands. I take a deep breath, not really sure about what I wanted at the moment.

"You shouldn't leave, our baby needs you." I didn't know why I just said that. It was like I had no control.

"I already told you, I know it Adrian's! Stop lying to me already! I'm sick and tired of it already! I thought you were different, but your not. That's exactly why I am leaving, because of your fault!" tears started to build in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come out. "I trusted you, I loved you! And you betrayed me! You slept with some other guy. You're the blood whore everyone says you are!" he loudly whispered the last part.

"No I didn't. One day you'll see that all of that was a misunderstanding, but when that time comes it'll be too late. And you'll regret leaving both me _and _our baby . . ." I walked away and finally let the tears out. I would have told him he had no reason to think I slept with Adrian, the only thing he saw was Adrian kiss me, but I couldn't because he called me a blood whore. It would have better if he punched me.

I slowly walked to my room. Passing a lot of my classmates, whenever one would say hi I'd just ignore the, and just keep walking. I looked up when I passed the gym; so many memories came to my mind. Our love had pretty much started there, but now it was pretty much destroyed. I even passed the spot where we had sparred and he had pretended to be a Strigoi for an assignment.

When I got to my room I lay on my unmade bed and started to cry even more. I couldn't believe I fell in love with an idiot! If he had truly loved me like he said, he would have believed me, but he didn't. He says I betrayed him, when really he betrayed me and his own child.

I then got tired of crying and thinking about him and went to wash my face.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, promise to never cry over Dimitri Belikov again!" I loudly whispered to myself.

""""

It was the day I've been training for, to see if I will become Lissa's guardian or not. I felt a little nervous and scared. I wasn't scared for my self, but for my baby; he or she was all I had. And I wouldn't be able to bear the hurt and loss of loosing my baby. I couldn't wear anything to protect it because that would look suspicious, and I was not ready for everyone to find out yet. The only thing I could do was protect him or her, the best I could.

""""

That's when I felt it, the gush feeling that my water broke. "Lissa!" I yell even though she only a few feet away.

"What─ Oh my gosh Rose! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Are you blind? Don't you see my water just broke?" I exclaim while pointing to the ground.

She gulps and says, "Just breathe, inhale . . . exhale . . ." she says while taking slowing breaths.

"What I need is to get to the freaking hospital!" I say and start walking to the door.

"Wait! I still need to get you stuff!" she says as she runs upstairs and comes back like what seems like an hour later with a duffel bag that contains my clothes.

I was about to leave but she says, "I still need to leave Christian a note!"

"While you do that, I'll go and have this baby." she comes with me and we go into the car. I still didn't know what gender the baby was but let me tell you, my stomach was _huge_! I didn't really go to the clinic, just for small check ups, but whenever the doctor asked if I wanted to know anything about it I'd say no. I wanted it to be a surprise.

When we got to the hospital I started to get contractions, it was the worse pain I'd ever gone through! Then I had to wait until I was dilated, it seemed to take forever!  
"Lissa . . . how long is this going to take?" I whined.

"I don't know . . . just think, in a little while you'll have your baby in your arms."

"Ha! I know it's not that easy! I just wish this baby were out already."

Lissa just smiled and then the doctor came in. He smiled at me, it kind of felt weird that he was a male and was going to─ I screamed, another contraction. I took a deep breath, _inhale, exhale_, I thought. The doctor checked how many centimeters I was dilated.

"Your about halfway, your five centimeters dilated."

What? This seemed to take _forever_!

"I'll come check on you in a little while." he said, then wrote something on a clipboard, and left.

I started getting contractions more frequently; it seemed like ever thirty seconds.

Poor Lissa, I'd been treating her like crap, but she was still calm. It seemed like all the darkness in me was coming out.

The doctor then came again. He checked once again, "You're ten centimeters, are you ready?"

Before I could answer he left and came back with a few nurses. They put me into a different room. There were a few nurses that stayed, but Lissa was still by my side. "Okay Rose; you're going to need to push on three okay? One, two, and three." I pushed wish all the force I could, and let me tell you it was _painful_! I mean worse then painful it was─ "Okay one, two, three." I pushed again with the same force. We repeated that two more times, and nothing. The only difference was that I was getting more and more tired. "Okay Rose one, two, three!" I pushed again.

"Oh my gosh! I can the head!" Lissa says happily.

"Push!" I push again and I feel the baby being taken out and hear its small yell. "It's a boy!" the doctor says. I lean back and start to relax. They take my baby to get cleaned. "Okay Rose ready for the next one? It's coming." WHAT? But before I could say anything the doctor says, "Okay one, two, and three!" I push with more strength then before. "One, two, and three!" I do the same thing, push with the same force. "Okay better, I can see the head crowning now, one, two, and three!" I push and hear the baby cry out. "Another boy!" the doctor says. I had never felt so exhausted in my life!

I look to where they had taken my first baby. Lissa was over the looking oh so happy. I smile to myself, after cleaning MY babies up they hand me them. I had one in each arm.

"Do you have any names yet?" A nurse asked me.

I shook my head and said, "No, not yet."

They were the cutest new born babies I'd ever seen! I noticed they looked just like _him_, they had his nose, hair, lips, and if they opened their eyes they'd probably have those too! I thought about names for a minute. Two just popped into my head. Aidan and Damien. The oldest by a few seconds was Aidan, and Damien was the surprise, since I didn't know I was having twins. I looked at Aidan, and lightly kissed his cheek, "Aidan." I whispered and saw the corners of his small mouth twitch! Like if he wanted to smile. I then looked at Damien and also kissed his cheek and whispered "Damien." one of eyebrows looked like it rose. He could do that too? I still couldn't do that!

"Aidan and Damien Hathaway?" Lissa asked. I nodded, "Can I hold one of them?" she asked.

"Which one would you like to hold?" I asked not wanting to choose which to give up for a few minutes. She shrugged and took Aidan. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then a phone went off and started ringing.

"Sorry." Lissa whispered and gave Aidan back to me.

She was about to leave to answer but I said, "Its okay just stay in here." she nodded and answered.

"Hello?" she said. "At the hospital. Rose had her babies! She had twins can you believe it!" she exclaimed happily. After the other person said something her face fell and she turned around. "What? Why? She didn't even give us a heads up!" she loudly whispered. Then I knew who she was talking about, she was talking to Christian, and TASHA didn't give a heads up. She came to visit them.

"Well I can't, I can't leave Rose by herself." she said and hung up.

"How long?" I asked. She looked at with a confused expression on her face.

"How long what?" she asked.

"How long are they staying?"

"I don't know, but if you want we can go to-"

"No, I'm not going to hide, especially not from him." I said. Aidan then started to cry, which made Damien to start crying. Lissa took Damien and both Aidan and Damien fell asleep.

We were finally allowed to go home. We had been at the hospital for three days, just to make sure nothing was wrong. Lissa had bought the two car seats; we buckled them in and put them inside the car.

The drive home was quiet, Lissa looked nervous. It was obvious; Dimitri and Tasha were _still _there. I quietly sighed and looked out the window. I'd finally be able to work out again! When I was pregnant, I couldn't even jump! It sucked! Lissa pulled over in front of her house. I took a deep breath and got out to get my babies. Lissa helped me out and took Aidan; we decided to leave them in the car seats. When we walked inside, there was no one in the living room. Lissa said she had a surprise for me so I had to follow her. We walked into a room that was next to mine and she turned on the light. There were two white cribs, one had green covers and pillows, and the other was blue. The top half of the walls were a light blue and the bottom half were a light green. There were so many decorations, and toys, I couldn't have been happier. The closet was open and it was full of new clothes. Tears started to build in my eyes and streaked down my cheeks. She half hugged me since we really couldn't fully hug because of the babies. We unbuckled them and put them into their own crib. Aidan was in the green filled one and Damien was in the blue one. Lissa left a few minutes later. The cribs were across from each other so it was hard to look at both of them.

"Is it this─" Dimitri walked in. His eyes looked like they were going to come out. He looked around the room and saw the cribs and looked back at me.

* * *

**What'd you think? **

**What should happen next?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**("_CVBHG_")**

_P.S. I've never been through or seen labor, so if its off I'm sorry!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention:**

_I've decided to . . . stop using FanFiction._

_I am no longer going to write or read anymore FanFiction stories._

_It is not a review issue; I am satisfied with all my reviews and would like to thank everyone that was a fan of this story!_

_I just wanted to let you know, and also just in case someone . . . wanted to finish the story?_

_If anybody wants to, feel free to._

_Just let me know._

_I was always happy when I received a review, some made me laugh, others would inspire me. THANK YOU! :)_

_Again thanks to everyone and a special thanks to you if you're reading this!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Valencia_

_(cvbhg)_

_Good-Bye _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**:(**

**Sorry**


	4. Great News!

I have great news!

I am going to continue this story!

Bad news is I'm continuing it on wattpad.

Pleas if you're a real fan you will go on there and read it. Stay loyal and read it there.

I will upload the third chapter soon!

-Cynthia

www.

wattpad

.com/1628486-a-misunderstanding?d=ud


	5. AWESOME News!

_Dear Readers,_

_Finally! What you've all been waiting for! Chapter three of _**A Misunderstanding**_!_

_Please if you're already reading this just go to wattpad and read it! _

_If you're wondering why I don't just write on here it's because I don't want to put it on two websites. _

_If you have the time, please, read my other ORIGINAL story Unrevealed. _

_i'm not going to update another chapter of _**A Misunderstanding**_ until i upload one of _**Unrevealed**_. _

_So please read both! _

_It'll help me update faster!_

_Read Chapter Three of Unrevealed _

_www._

_wattpad._

_.com/1714940-chapter-three?d=ud_

_Want to read Chapter Four? Then please read my other story on there :)_

_Thanks, _

_Cynthia_


End file.
